The invention relates to a coiler can conveyor system between two operationally consecutive drawing frames. The conveyor system is of the type in which the coiler cans are moved in the forward direction by means of at least one conveying device and further wherein the coiler cans which circulate in a closed conveying path may be, at least group-wise, in a direct contact with one another. The closed conveying path forms a polygon whose sides are arranged at an angle to one another.
In a coiler can conveyor system, as disclosed in German Auslegeschrift (application published after examination) No. 1,281,903, the sliver is taken from the full coiler cans by an after-connected drawing frame. For this purpose the full cans are positioned in a U-shaped pattern. The coiler cans, after they are emptied by the downstream-arranged drawing frame, are individually and consecutively admitted to the upstream-arranged drawing frame where the empty coiler cans are filled with sliver. The sliver-filled cans are individually supplied to the downstream-arranged drawing frame. Upstream and downstream of the sliver filling station of the upstream-arranged drawing frame an emplacement is provided for the empty and full coiler cans. It is a disadvantage of this arrangement that the downstream-arranged drawing frame is idle until the required number of sliver-filled cans has been supplied, resulting in a significant delay in the production. It is a further drawback that the supply and removal of the empty and, respectively, full cans are interdependent and, as a consequence, the conventional coiler can conveying system is inflexible.